Forced Slavery
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus is forced into a marriage with Sirius and he quickly finds his life becoming a living hell. Severus soon finds he is no more than a house-elf.
1. Chapter 1

"It was not _my _fault that my wife birthed a girl instead of a boy, Abrax." Adair growled. "We tried again for a boy, after the last disaster, but nothing came of it." Adair shook his head with regret. "I don't understand why. She was still in her prime- not even thirty when her womb was closed."

"Do we have time for this game of blame!?" Bellatrix demanded.

"She is right. It turns out this might have worked in our favor after all..." Abrax smiled eerily in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. "The surviving Black son...he is young yet. He might still be able to father a child. That is if Azkaban has not taken its toll on him."

"Abrax...my child cannot sire the Black heir...it is unthinkable."

"But is it?" Abrax asked.

"If my child even came close to Sirius...they would both be killed." Adair shook his head once more. "Their...conceiving of a child...would be considered traitorous...especially considering my child is a spy for the dark."

"No Adair...both of them are swaddled in protection...and yours is quite valuable for the dark side." Abrax cleared his throat. "And those two only need live so long as to bring forth a child."

"And after?" Bellatrix asked. "What then?"

"The Black son would be...indisposed if he became a problem. And Adair..your seed would be suitable for raising the heir...but if she _were _to die...there would be plenty to care for said child."

"But what-"

"Adair..." Abrax chuckled. "You're brother has just fathered a son...your line will carry on."

"But how will we get the two to agree to this?"

"I have this all planned out..."

"Enlighten me..._before _hand my child over to you."

"But it is so very simple," Bellatrix purred, "Severus was born a girl."

Adair nodded, starting to see where this was going.

"She was changed to a male at 5 in the hopes the Prince line would carry on." Bellatrix continued.

"Sadly that was not to be." Abrax added. "Which is why we cannot allow the Black line to perish- not when it is so pure and clean."

"You plan on changing Severus back to his original state."

"Yes." Abrax agreed. "She is strong...she can survive this."

"I have no doubt about that, Abrax. But what makes you think she will agree to this? Or that Black will? Severus has been living life a male for most of his life."

Abrax laughed. "Severus has no choice but to obey...not when I am ordering her...If she even thinks of fighting she will be forced nonetheless. We overpower her by strength and number. And who will defend her? Who will protect her? No one."

Adair nodded at the sound logic. "But what of Black. He is well protected. The whole Order would move mountains to help him. He is not a woman- he is a male, he can make choices for himself."

"There is nothing Black so desires than to have his name cleared." Abrax looked into Adair's eyes with craftiness. "I've the minister wrapped around my finger."

"You will make the minister clear Black's name if and only if he agrees to marry my child." Adair smiled. "I will go to her in the morning...where shall I bring her?"

"Here...be warned...I know her. She will put up a fight...perhaps you should bring Lucius..."

Severus sat on his couch at Spinners End, watching the sun rise. It was early yet,

but the birds were out singing. Listening to their song, he closed his eyes, picturing the few happy moments he had ever had. Sadly, the process only took a few minutes and he found himself opening his eyes and sighing. What was he for? Did he have a purpose? Were it not for his self-imposed promise to protect the Potter brat...he would have likely offed himself.

Lost in his thoughts he gave a slight jump when someone flooed into his living room. Severus had been about to snarl at the intruder when he noticed it was his father. " Father?"

"Severus...it has been awhile." Adair smiled, brushing his robes off as Lucius appeared along with Avery. "I haven't seen you since you ran off to live by yourself in fifth year..."

"Father...Lucius...Avery...what a surprise...I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by..." Severus carefully grabbed hold of his wand, secretly readying for something. "What is the cause?"

"You are wanted at Malfoy Manor." Avery explained.

"Why didn't one of you just come for me? Why have all three of you come?" He was instantly suspicious.

"Severus...I'm sorry." Avery whispered.

"For what?" Severus jumped up, only to be grabbed and pinned from behind by her father.

"Severus...things will be much easier if you don't fight this..." Avery had a sad look in his face as he grabbed Severus' wand. "Just...accept it."

"Accept what!?" He demanded, fighting against his father's and Lucius's hold. "Avery! Avery!?"

Panic set in and he managed to break free, only to be grabbed by Avery who held him tightly. "Severus- stop! You'll only make it worse for yourself!" Avery spoke softly. "Just trust me, alright? Just come with me...calmly. You'll see. It's nothing bad."

"Avery- I haven't done anything wrong!" He insisted.

"No- you're not in trouble. I swear. Just come calmly...without a struggle."

"Avery...you lied to me. You promised." Severus spat, hating himself for believing anyone cared about his well being.

Avery looked away from him, staring at a wall as Abrax eyed him. Severus wanted to move, to fight, but could not. He was chained, and wand-less, kneeling on the floor and helpless.

"Severus...this is all for a greater good." Abrax assured, twirling a vial in his hands. "You should be happy for this chance."

"I thought this was what you wanted...all these years." His father added.

"I wanted to be switched back to my rightful sex...I never wanted to marry Black and...have his child!"

"You cannot have it any other way." Lucius sighed. "What is a women for but to bear children?"

"I will stay a male if becoming female again means I lose all rights." He spat. "I will not marry Black!"

"Oh but you will." Bellatrix smirked, enjoying his pain.

"He will never marry me! He hates me!" Severus argued. "So go ahead...change me back." He sneered. "Watch your plan come to nothing but failure!"

"Shut up!" Abrax slapped him hard. "He WILL obey and you will too. He will have no choice...not if he wants his freedom."

"The Order will protect him..."

"Ha! Like it protected the Potters? The Longbottom's?"

"Even if you force us to marry...we will never lie together...there would be no baby!"

"Ha! You are young yet...your child bearing years are not over for many more years." Abrax smirked down at her. "And as for Sirius..he is a Lion, is he not? There isn't anything that a Lion thinks of more than his '_conquests_.' He will have you over and over again simply because he _can._ He is a petty man- he will love being able to control you. And you will likely be the first he had had in years...and who knows? Perhaps that once will be enough for you to conceive."

"And once I have the child...I will be able to leave?"

"If you want to leave your child and live in shame the rest of your life...yes."

"And I would never be able to see it?" Severus asked.

"Never." Bellatrix assured.

"What will it be Severus? Will you go peacefully?" Abrax asked.

Severus bit his lip before answering. "I won't ever be _had_ by a rat!"

**Sirius had been sitting with the Weasley's and the rest of the Order and Molly's, having a nice supper the entire Order save Severus. Which really was no loss. **

**"Sirius...when do you think you will be cleared?" Harry asked. "So we can go and do things together."**

**"Hopefully soon, Harry. Soon." He promised. "But if it comes to it, I'd happily become Snuffles and allow you to take me for a walk around Hogsmeade." **

**"I'd much rather you be able to talk when we go to Hogsmeade." Harry chuckled. "Besides- they don't really allow dogs inside buildings anymore, do they?" **

**"Watch who you're calling a dog, Harry James." Sirius teased, throwing his fork at the boy. **

**"Sirius stop that! Before you start a full-fledged food fight in my house! And we all just know the twins are eager to start mischief." Molly scolded lightly. **

**"Who?" Fred asked. **

**"Us?" George asked innocently. **

**Sirius laughed as the twins snickered. It had been awhile since he'd been happy. And it'd been even longer since he had had a nice meal. And he needed more of both. Azkaban had done a number on his body and mind. **

**"Let me go!"**

**Sirius gave a jump as he heard a woman shrieking from outside the burrow. **

**"What was that?" Remus asked. **

**"Let me go you sonofabitch!" The voice screamed again. "I won't!" **

**"Shut up, bitch!" A rough voice yelled. Moments later a thud sounded, along with a shriek. **

**"Avery...please?" The woman screamed. "Let me go!" **

**Sirius stood up, about to run outside to help the woman when Molly's door was thrown open. In came to men, dragging a semi-conscious woman. The woman appeared half-dead, her eyes were blackened and blood dripped all over her face. The white night-gown she had on was stained in blood and cane and whip marks covered her body. **

**"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand. "Let her go!" **

**""I don't think so, Black." Abrax snarled, smirking down at the panting woman. "We've things to discuss." **

**"I hate to be so violent, Abrax," Dumbledore started, "But you are painfully outnumbered here. Let the lady go- she looks close to death." **

**"Simmer down, Albus. I've come to offer Sirius his freedom." **

**"What does his freedom have to do with you torturing a lady?" Harry demanded, making Sirius proud. **

**"I would not have had to have such a 'firm' hand, had she been willing to cooperate." Abrax spit down at the struggling woman. With a kick to the head he stilled her movement. **

**"Stop that!" Molly demanded. "She's half dead!" **

**"Severus...just stop." Avery pleaded. "You can't take much more of this." **

**"...Severus...?" Arthur asked, understandably confused. **

**"You didn't...he wasn't..." Tonks trailed off, right as Sirius figured out what their scheme was. **

**"Yes, Nymphadora. Severus here, was born a girl." Abrax explained as Sirius shook his head. "Wasn't much use for Adair to have **_**another **_**girl. We rectified the situation...we planned on him marrying...having a wife carry on the Prince line. But that just wasn't to be." He continued, as the rest of the room was silenced in shock. "The Black line is dying out...and the Black line is by far more pure and important than that of the Princes." **

**"No." Sirius hissed. "I won't do this...and neither will she." **

**"Oh, but you will, Sirius." Abrax assured. "In exchange for your...'agreement' I will persuade the minister to give you your freedom. Your name will be cleared- you will be able to raise your godson in the open." Abrax smiled at him. "You'll be free to come and go- to as many women as you want. And all the while she will be stuck in your house- cooking, cleaning, doing your every will and command." **

**"Abr-"**

**"Sirus...you are a lion. A blood traitor...I know this." Abrax interrupted. "So we won't be surprised if you get 'love on the side.' It's to be expected from one of your caliber. We won't punish you for that...in fact you will still be disowned from high society for the most part. All you must do, is father an heir. A boy." **

**"You can't do that to a person!" Molly argued. **

**Abrax continued on, as if he had not heard Molly. "And when you are done, you are free to toss her to the streets. Or keep her if that is what you wish. She will be like your house-elf, except she will be nice to look at." Abrax laughed cruelly while Avery looked tremendously guilty. "You can hardly tell it now, but she is looker. I almost took her for myself." **

**"I am not marrying, Snape." Sirius insisted. "And clearly she won't marry me, either." **

**"Don't be a fool, Sirius- you know how this works! A firm hand is all you need to control a rebellious wife." Abrax shook Severus and she managed go give a growl. "This one might take more than a firm hand...perhaps a cane or whip...But she will learn. They all do." **

**"I can get my freedom without your help." Sirius spit. **

**"Albus...Voldemort will kill your spy here is he finds she has disobeyed and refused to give the Black's an heir." Abrax was quick to turn nastier. "Then what will you do?" **

**"Abrax...this is inhumane, she is a person." Albus gasped. **

**"You know he will hold her accountable, even if it is not her fault Black will not lie with her." **

**"Abrax-"**

**"Severus will be killed if Sirius is not betrothed to her tonight...and then I will pay a visit to the Minister, both of Magic and the Muggle world, and I will have them lock you away again. All your life, you will be a criminal." Abrax looked at Sirius then, and he had to fight the urge to strike him. "It is a simply choice. Chose to have a great, happy life, or one of misery. One where your godson is not around." **


	2. Chapter 2

"I said no!" Severus screamed, scratching weakly at Abrax's face. She could hardly move or breath from the pain but still she fought. She was pleased when she threw the man off-guard enough to draw blood.

"Little whore!" Abrax yelled, slapping her hard enough to send her to the floor. "Do you need another round with the cane?"

"DO it." Severus hissed, spitting blood in his face.

"You stupid bitch." Abrax laughed, raising his cane ( a new one, as he had hit Severus so many times his first had snapped in half). "I will teach you to obey."

"Stop!" Sirius yelled, grabbing the cane mid-swing. With a grimace he yanked the weapon away as Severus held her breath to see what would happen next.

"And why should I listen to a blood-traitor. A man who won't even do his duty and produce sons for his bloodline?!"

"It is not proper for another man to beat another man's...wife." Sirius whispered the word, as if it were filthy. "So long as he can control her by himself." Sirius added. "I can handle Snape myself."

"What is this?" Abrax smirked, making Severus's blood boil. "Are you submitting?"

"I'll...mar...I will take her...if you give me my freedom."

"No!" Severus yelled. "I won't!"

**Sirius sighed inwardly as he looked down at Severus, wishing everyone was not there to see what he was about to do. With a scowl had reached down and pulled Severus to her feet by her arm, shaking her roughly he snarled in her ear as around him the Order looked horrified. **

**"You listen to me, and you listen carefully. I don't want to do this, either. But if I don't you'll be killed. And if you're killed Albus will kill me. And if Albus kills me who will protect Harry? You have no choice, Severus." He spat, angry. "You will marry me. And not only that...you will submit. You'll be my little slave...So you'd best start behaving if you have any hope at all of me treating you anywhere ****_near _****decently." **

**Severus leaned in closer and Sirius expected her to whisper that she agreed. But how wrong he was! With extreme force she bit down on his ear, hard enough to make his bleed. With a shout he shoved her back on the floor, clutching his ear. **

**"I will not be had by a rat!" She spat bloody spit at Sirius's boots. **

**"Severus." Albus looked down at where she sat, a bloody mess. "Submit...trust me. I will find a way for this to work out." **

**Sirius almost expected her to spit at Dumbledore but instead she hung her head down, her long hair pooling up on the floor. **

**"I will do as Abrax wishes." She whispered, her black eyes full of anger and sadness. **

**Abrax chuckled heartily. "Good girl. Good." He purred, patting her head. "You've learned your lesson before we had to become too cruel. But don't get to happy, Severus. Sirius will surely be punishing you for your actions." **

**"Yes." Severus whispered, glaring down at the floor as Sirius clutched his ears. **

**"Say it." Sirius demanded, glaring down at her head. "Look up at me, into my eyes, and say it."**

**She hesitated for a moment but obeyed. "Yes." She repeated, her face turning a shade of red with anger. **

**"No." Sirius smirked. "Look at me and admit you were a rebellious woman, and that you deserve to be punished." **

**"Sirius!" Remus scolded. **

**"Say it!" Sirius demanded. **

**Severus shook her head. "Go to hell." She snarled. **

**"I will take her out back and deal with her while you prepare yourself for the engagement ritual." Abrax yanked her up by that arm. She struggled but it was futile, she was weakened by the beatings. **

**"No!" Severus screamed, starting to cry. "Please! Won't you have mercy!" She begged. **

**"Rebellious woman deserve no mercy, nor do they receive it!" Abrax laughed, opening the door that led to the backyard. **

**"No! Please!" Severus cried. **

**"Sirius! Stop this!" Molly ordered. **

**"You can't let this happen!" Hermione gasped.**

**Severus broke free from Abrax's guard. Instead of running, like Sirius had expected, she collapsed by his feet and wrapped her arms around his ankles. "Please. I will do as you say! Only don't him take me out back." She shook as she begged, her voice feeble as her grip. "Sirius-" She looked up at his eyes then with large black ones, "I was rebellious and I deserve to be...I deserve... to be punished." She cried. "Do with me what you will, only don't let Abrax take me..." **

**Sirius wanted to spit in her face, to bite her ear, but when he looked down into the eyes he saw something than Severus's usual anger. He saw fear and pain and loss. He pitied her at the moment. Shaking her off his boots he grabbed her thin hand. With no gentleness he accioed ancient family heirloom rings to his hand. With haste he crabbed a ring unto her finger, unable to meet her eyes as she whimpered. With a sigh he shoved the other on his hand. **

**"Good. I'll see to it the wedding preparations are made. As I can see Severus giving us quite the bit of trouble dawdling." Abrax smirked. "Good day, all." **

**"Wait- where are you going!?" Sirius demanded. **

**"She is 'yours now.'" Abrax sneered. **

**"What am I supposed to do with her! We're not married yet! She's not coming to my house!" Sirius argued. "And look at her! I can't take her to a hospital! They'll arrest me on the spot- and they'll think I did it!" **

**Abrax grinned. "Oh, but I thought 'you could handle her.' That 'no man can beat another mans wife.' Isn't that what you said?" Abrax sneered. "She is your problem now- figure it out!" **

Severus shivered on the floor as Abrax left laughing.

"I can't take her to the hospital..." Sirius growled.

"Sirius- I can't believe you'd do that!" Molly scolded. "Treat a person like that! Like they were less than dirt! Shame on you!"

"If I didn't Abrax would have taken her out back! I don't really think she could survive another round- do you!?" Sirius spat. "She's hardly breathing as it is."

"Don't fret...I do not feel a thing." She whispered, feeling strangely light-headed. "The rain can hardly hurt me now."

"Rain? What rain?" Molly asked.

"I'm covered in it, Molly." She whispered, feeling it as it dripped.

"That is not rain- it's blood." Tonks gasped.

**As much as Sirius hated to admit it, he was actually pretty concerned his...'fiancee.' It had been a solid week all she had done was scream out in her delirium. He felt so poorly he had insisted staying at Molly's, where Severus was being kept as she could hardly travel in her condition. Even now she was screaming- terrors of her past coming out in her pain. **

**"Please, Father! Please- it hurts!" She wailed. "Won't you just kill me!?" **

**"Severus- it is all well. You are safe." Molly tried to console." You are safe."**

**"The hole! The hole! Don't lock me in the hole! Please..." She sobbed, her voice carrying downstairs where Sirius was trying to resist the urge to run upstairs. He knew what she talked about. These were the nightmares every slytherin/ pure-blood faced. Hers were all the worse. And now...now hers continued. **

**"Kill me!" She pleaded.**

**Sirius swallowed hard as the children at the table cringed. Sirius had comforted her once more. In fourth year...when she had been allowed to change back for some reason or other. He had held her as she sobbed (for the first time in her life she had cried). He had kissed the tears away. Promised to love her...but then they could never really be together. Not with James harassing him to no end. He had had to break it off. But he had not known how. How could he break her heart when she had only just given it to him? He had cheated on her...slept with some scamp a year above. He had made sure Severus found out...somehow it was easier to infuriate her than to make her cry. And then guilt had set in. And before he could even try and figure out how to apologize...they had changed her back. **

**"Uncle...****_please..._****no!" Severus sobbed. "Won't anyone have mercy!?" **

**"Sirius, where are you going?" Harry asked as he jumped up. **

**Sirius didn't answer, he hurried up the steps to the room where Molly had been tending to Severus. Opening the doors he found Molly, frantically trying to still Severus's flailing limbs. With a calm purpose he strode forward and sat on the bed where she lie. Carefully he lifted her unto his lap, holding her limbs firmly. **

**"Stop." He whispered. "They can't hurt you here. Not when I'm around." He had whispered those words once before. **

**"Si-Sirius...?" Severus whimpered. "Whe-where are we?"**

**"We're safe." He promised, unable to look down at the hair he had once caressed. The eyes he had once loved. **

**"I've dreamed of nothing but darkness...it followed me to the future...I was an adult...and life was still so horrid." Severus panted. "How long have I dreamed?"**

**"Long enough...too long." Sirius answered, smoothing her hair. "Those dreams are gone. I am here." **

**"You said...you said we were going to get married..." Severus smiled. "You said you would take me away from all this darkness." She smirked. "I knew you would. I knew you would." With those words she was asleep, leaving Molly looking shocked. **

**"She thinks she is fourteen." Sirius said flatly. He offered no other explanation. How could he give a summary when it was a past that shamed him to no end? **

**"She's been restless for a week...and you just comforted her- like that." Molly smiled. "You should have come earlier...but still. You will make a good husband." **

**"Yes." Sirius nodded. A better husband. Much better than when he had been her boyfriend. He would have a lot of apologizing to do, and it would be so long for her to forgive him- much less trust him. And could she even trust again. She had turned so angry to the world and everyone...Was there anything left of her heart? Or had it all been crushed and broken?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hide those tears." Narcissa whispered in Severus's ear as she placed the veil in her hair. "They'll do no good."

"I wish for nothing but death." She responded, unable to look at herself in the mirror. To look at her face that had been carefully plastered in make-up, down to the sparkles that had been placed on her lashes. She focused instead on a patch of white- the large ball gown that covered her completely. They might as well have been chains and shackles.

"It will stop hurting soon." Narcissa promised, smoothing the veil. "You will learn...you will adapt."

"You don't love Lucius..." Severus stated.

"The only love I've known is a mothers love toward Draco..." Narcissa admitted. "I thought I was in love once...but then I was promised to Lucius."

"I want to run."

"You cannot." Narcissa whispered. "You are trapped. You are a slave until you die."

"Until death." Severus repeated numbly. "Death."

-ooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooo

**"Sirius- this reception is great!" Harry smiled, eating a third piece of very expensive chocolate cake. **

**"Yes, my people really know how to throw a party." He agreed, downing a fifth drink. By midnight, the prospect of having a wife didn't seem so awful- at least not for the few hours he was really looking forward to. **

**"Master, is being finished with a drink...should Kreacher be brining another drink?" The ugly elf asked. "Though he is not being sure why Mistress is not bringing drinks for husband." **

**"Actually Kreacher, I think Sirius might have had enough." Hermione smiled kindly. "Maybe you can enjoy the reception?" **

**"Kreacher is not taking advice from a mudblood." Kreacher spat, handing Sirius the goblet of vodka which he quickly downed. "Shut up- go and tell my wife to come here." **

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

"You're drunk." Severus accused, standing as far away from Sirius as she could. "Why have you called me?"

"It is time for us to go." Sirius slurred, "The newlyweds never stay for the whole party."

"I'd much rather stay awhile more." Severus insisted carefully. "Wouldn't you rather stay and spend more time with your godson?"

"I said we are going!" Sirius shouted. "Gather your things."

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

**"My bedroom." Sirius ordered, happy when his wife trailed silently behind. **

**"Sirius...please." She whispered, crawling up to the headboard of the large bed and hugging herself. "We don't have to. We can say we did." **

**Sirius shook his head and sighed, sinking down on the edge of the bed. "They will beat you..." **

**"I will be okay." Severus insisted, pleading in her voice. **

**"We will have to do this sooner or later. It is better now than never." Sirius ripped off his shirt. "When I am drunk and will not remember anything." **

It hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would. And it was over in an hour. For the most part it was boring- all she did was stare up at the ceiling, cursing her life. Her very existence. Right when she had started to contemplate ways of offing herself it was over, and the mutt was asleep.

Severus rolled out from under him and sat up in the large bed. She could take pills, a potion, she cut slit her throat, wrists...she could always use a spell to off herself...a rope. It wouldn't take much. And the mutt was indisposed at the moment. Even if Kreacher tried to report her misdeeds, Sirius would not awaken- not when he was so drunken.

But what of that Potter brat? She had made a promise. And she had yet to break any promise. Sadly, her vows had been more than promises. And she intended to keep them. Rising quietly she set about downstairs, cleaning and scrubbing. If she could not sleep she could clean. She had always been good at that. Whether it was cleaning up literal messes or the messes others created. As she scoured, she wondered what Kreacher had been up too. He had clearly been enjoying his freedom. That was clear. Would she ever get that chance again?

She had just started on a bathroom when she heard retching. Hurrying she made her way to Sirius's room, to find he had vomited on the carpet.

"Blac-Siri- Master." Severus went to his side, helping him to stand. "You're not well." She led him carefully to the attached bathroom, holding his hair while he spewed into the toilet.

"You think she'd be happy..." He sobbed.

"I am happy." Severus lied.

"Not you! Her!" Sirius cried. "I heard her when we walked by her portrait...all she did was scoff..."

"You do not need her." Severus was bold, she knew he would remember none of this in the morning. "All she has done is bring you pain."

"I never thought my life would be this..." Sirius growled. "Miserable." He heaved. "I thought I'd be married by now...with tons of kids...away from all this pure-blood slytherin shit..." Sirius spewed again. "I thought I would be something..."

"I thought that of my own life." Severus whispered. "But the only thing fair about life is that it is unfair for everyone."

"What have I become?" Sirius ranted. "I'm a pig...I'm everything you told me I was..." Sirius panted. "I raped you."

She flinched at the harsh words. "No. I did not refuse...rape was what my uncles did...what those men did. I was willing. I layed still."

"You didn't want to." Sirus accused.

"What does that have to do with anything? I am a woman." Severus whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sirius was bawling now, his face red. "For everything. I left you..."

"It is in the past..." Severus said. "Why dwell on things that bring only pain?"

"It was a beautiful pain...I was protecting you..."

"You're drunk..." Severus whispered again, keeping the long hair from the puke and water. "Be still."

She need not repeat herself as Sirius promptly passed out, his face nearly falling into the bowl.


End file.
